


Stuck Home

by lentamente



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Dinner, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentamente/pseuds/lentamente
Summary: Ahhhhhh I am so late cause I never even saw who I was writing for and I'm so sorry I hope this fluffy dinner can make things better for my mistakeAnyway Lovi was supposed to go home for christmas but the snow said no so he was stuck with his roommate for the night.





	Stuck Home

Antonio sighed as he looked over his shopping list. He was preparing a dinner for himself for the holidays. Being in Italy for one of his favourite holidays was definitely not something he was used to. It was always such a big holiday for his family and they would always have a nice dinner and open gifts together. 

Of course his original plan was to go home but with all his expenses this semester he just couldn’t afford it. His roomate sure seemed to have all these nice plans to go home and see his grandfather and brothers but how could that be hard for him? His grandfather owned some big wine company he had plenty of money to do whatever he wanted. Not to mention he lived in Italy. It wasn’t hard to drive down a bit for the holidays.

He grumbled as he waited in the line at the store and watched the cashier chat up the costumer in front of him. Of course he picked the line with the chatty cashier. He hummed as he decided to get a candy bar, throwing it on the belt and finally moving forward when it was his turn. He ran his fingers through his hair and hummed, thanking the cashier as he handed over the cash for his groceries. He packed it all into his car and drove back to his apartment with a slight grumble. 

It was a bit hard to fiddle with his keys as he held all the groceries on his arms, carefully opening the door and rushing to the kitchen to drop them off before closing the door again. It was about then he noticed his rather upset looking roommate sitting on the couch. He looked outside and it dawned on him. Lovino couldn’t drive home if it was snowing. He would have to make the journey back to the south in the snow up north and Lovino’s car, while nice, didn’t really have the best support for the snow. He looked at his groceries for a moment before pausing.

“Snow causing some trouble?” he asked, sitting next to him on the couch. He could start to cook in a moment, obviously the Italian was upset and he could wait to begin the food. 

“Ha, some is an understatement” he muttered. “How often does it snow enough that I can’t get to my house? Not fucking often but the one year I had plans to go home and see my family it snows like there is some curse” he grumbled. 

“Well, I know the snow seems shitty but did you call them? Maybe you can get a plane or something? It’s only like two cities away to the vineyard right?” Antonio suggested.

“I wouldn’t get there in time for dinner it’s not worth it. I am not going” Lovino’s mind was obviously set so Antonio only shrugged a nodded. 

“Alright well I bought food for myself but I am sure I could make plenty for you too, if you want to join me. I can’t go home for the holidays either, can’t afford it” he offered, holding out his hand. “Come help me cook?” Hopefully the offer would be accepted and he would be able to help the Italian distract himself from the shitty outcome of his plans.   
Lovino gave a sigh but nodded, and used Antonio’s help to stand. May as well do something he enjoys while he had to deal with this bullshit weather. He followed Antonio to the kitchen and helped him put the normal groceries away before pulling down what he thought would be nice to add to what it looked like he bought. “You had plans I am sure, so I don’t want to step too much. But don’t make it too spicy” He stated.

Antonio laughed and shook his head. “Christmas dinner isn’t supposed to be spicy I just like spicy foods every now and then” He chuckled. He pulled out the lamb chops he’d bought and washed them before carefully placing them in the pan. He preheated the oven and began to prepare a breading for them. “I imagine you have some traditions with your family for dinner? If we have the food for it why don’t you make something too? Then we can share our traditions since neither of us can see our families this year?” He offered. 

Lovino gave off a smile for a brief moment and nodded before turning to look at all the things in his cupboards. He pulled things down to start making tortellini as a side to go with Antonio’s dinner.

The evening got pretty messy pretty quick as the two cooked, laughing as they told each other stories about their families and all the things they did on christmas and new years. If Antonio was being honest he didn’t even notice how long it took. He set the table up as if it was some big fancy restaurant and plated the food in the most fancy ways he could imagine, setting the food in front of a patiently waiting Lovino before plopping down across from him.

“Dinner is served!” he exclaimed as he hummed. “I am sure we have different prayers but maybe we could take turns?” he offered. 

Lovino rolled his eyes at the theatrics the Spaniard put on and nodded. “I like that plan.” He decided, taking Antonio’s hands and starting his own prayer. When he finished Antonio did the same and then they began their feast. The mix of their foods went better than they had expected, as both were shocked by the tastes combined together. 

After more stories and laughs, dinner was done and Antonio cleaned the table off, deciding to do the dishes the next morning after the food wasn’t making him feel exhausted. He pulled Lovino over to the couch and sat him down, sitting next to him and turning on the tv to play some nice music while he talked. 

“Thank you, Antonio” Lovino said before Antonio could even open his mouth. “I never thought I would enjoy a christmas without my family so I am grateful that you were here to make it better” 

Antonio smiled. “Well thank you. I thought this was going to be the worst christmas since I am so far from home. But you made it wonderful. I’d love to do this again, just you and me. Not for christmas maybe, but let’s just buy food to cook together again okay?” 

Lovino laughed and pushed against Antonio’s shoulder. “Look if you want to ask me on a date, you should do it better than that” 

Antonio joined in on the laughing and nodded. “Well I wasn’t asking you for a date. But I would be more than willing to cook for you if you wanted it to be like that” 

Lovino hummed. “I think this can be considered our first date then. So I might as well let you start cooking for me already. No spicy foods though” He smirked. 

Another laugh as Antonio nodded and assured Lovino there would be no spicy foods unless it was explicitly asked for.


End file.
